Wątek:A.D.fantasta/@comment-14482845-20140120191440
Wahałem się, czy pisac do Pana tę wiadomośc (proszę wybaczyc ten oficjalny ton, ale mniemam, że jest Pan już pełnoletni), gdyż od czterech lat nie udziela się Pan na wikii, więc nie chciałem marnowac czasu, lecz gdy użytkownik Laufes, Pana, że się tak brzydko i nie do końca słusznie wyrażę, kolega po fachu (wybitny twórca przygody "Król żebraków" i machinimy "Bukaj Ksum") odpowiedział na moją wiadomośc, postanowiłem zaryzykowac i napisac ją do Pana. Jest Pan geniuszem - to powiem na wstępie! Geniuszem, geniuszem i jeszcze raz - geniuszem! Chylę czoła przed Pańskimi dziełami! "W potrzasku" - gdy włączyła się pierwsza cut-scena, aż podskoczyłem z radości - DUBBING!!! Nareszcie! To duży plus, gdyż nawet najlepsze i najwybitniejsze przygody się takowego nie doczekały, a tu proszę - postaci mówią "ludzkim głosem" jak zwierzęta na wigilię! Coś fantastycznego! Mym skromnym zdaniem najlepiej wypadła karczmarka - ten jej głos jak mieszanina budyniu z kleikiem, uuuuch! Mogłaby kokurowac z moczymordą z "Efektu Ubocznego" - Grzegorz Pawlak właściwie powinien się schowac - Pani Kasia Kraińska wgniotła go moim zdaniem w ziemię niby kafar walący w pal na grobli. Udźwiękowienie upiora też wykonano znakomicie - duży plusik za echo i potępieńczą nutę z zaświatów. Pan Maciej Pióro dał z siebie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o Andre - stary, schorowany po wielu przeżyciach gościu, załamany nieco - czuc to, gdy się go słyszy! Niemalże spadłem z krzesła ze śmiechu, gdy golem recytował: "Poczuj ciemną stronę mocy!". Niestety, reszta aktorów wprawdzie daje sobie radę, ale nie brzmią jakoś fenomenalnie, mogliby więcej serca dac w te dialogi. Pana głos moim zdaniem pasował i przypadł mi do gustu, bardzo podobny do Rozenka, lecz podobnie jak on mówicie Państwo... tak beznamiętnie, chociaż można zrozumiec - wiedźmin to mutant wyprany z emocji, no nie? Drugi plus - nowatorskie rozwiązania! Kiedy zobaczyłem eliksir żbik, monitor mi zaparował z oddechu z wrażenia. Niby taka hardcorowa Jaskółka (bo toksycznośc wysoka), ale zrobienie nowego eliksiru wzbudza podziw. Widzę, że próbował Pan też urozmaicac szatę graficzną, np. portretem karczmarza, panelem ładowania na końcu gry (fotografia Pańskiego Ojca), obrazek do panelu pod medalionem ze żbikiem... widac, że się Pan przyłożył. Rozwalił mnie kompletnie deszcz z kwasem. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak wychodząc z karczmy, spadają krople kwasu, a Geralt "Ten kwas mnie zaraz zabije... muszę natychmiast schronic się pod dach!". Myślałem, że trzeba wyjśc dalej, za wioskę, więc biegnę, ignoruję mówkę Geralta i bach! Witajcie w krainie Tartaru! Piję Żbika, Powój, i to samo, babach! Jak wszedłem do domu Andre, to dopiero były jajca z tym golemem! "Jesteś twórcą golema!", "Tak!", "Nie jesteś stwórca golema" - łubudu! "Mam złe przeczucia!" - "Poczuj ciemną stronę mocy"! Łubudu w łeb maczugą! "Hasło?" "Hasło" albo "1...2...3...4..." - koniec! Faszeruję się eliksirami, niszczę dwa miecze i łubudu! Nieźle to wymyślone, brawo! Oczywiście po wielu błądzeniach odkryłem, że "OMG! Tu jakaś studnia jest!", wszedłem i po kolorowaniu barwników powitałem kamieniacza w mojej drużynie! Wcześniej zabiłem wampirzyce, oj sporo się namęczyłem z Anną, uuuuuu! Efekt bólu co kilka sekund, pasek życia zbliżony do zera - ścieżka zdrowia, normalnie, życ nie umierac! Dosłownie, ha, ha! Wspaniały pomysł był z dwiema drogami - wojownika i maga. Wybrałem wojowniczą siekaninę potworów, czarodziei, macek i batalię z olbrzymem wymachującym pochodnią (tylko niech mi Pan powie, czemu wtedy znika golemowi maczuga?) i rozdzielałem masę talentów z nabytego doświadczenia plus 100 000! Bomba! Ale zakończenie niezbyt satysfakcjonujące, bo nie spodobało mi się, że Geralt umiera, chociaż słuszna to kara, za podążanie zbójecką drogą. Drugi raz przeszedłem przygodę po stronie wampirzyc i muszę przyznac, że ich zakończenie jest epickie! Podziwiam Annę, Klarę i Andre oraz innych wieśniaków, że oddali życie za swoich bliskich i ludzi, którzy powierzyli im los. Mógłbym pisac jeszcze długo o "W potrzasku", ale nie chcę zajmowac Panu zbyt dużo czasu - wspomnę tylko, że cut-scenka z ghulami to był strzał w dziesiątkę - pokazałem im pierścień i kolejna sieczka! Dwa razy wytrzeszczyłem oczy - kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Pana przygoda trafiła do niemieckiego czasopisma. Takie wyróżnienie!!! A drugi raz, jak przeczytałem dokumentację przygody i dowiedziałem się, że dubbingował Geralta Pan (zaskoczenie, ale bynajmniej nie negatywne!)... i poznałem mnóstwo sekretów przygody! Jak zniszczyc golema, używanie prochu, dostęp do zapomnianego miasta... Myślę jednak, że nawet wytrawny gracz nie odkryłby sam tego wszystkiego, dobrze by było dodawac więcej wskazówek... ale ogólnie... majstersztyk!